A Prefect Nightmare
by Long.Past
Summary: CHAPTER SIX UP! What happens when you put a bunch of people together who can not stand eachother? And to make matters worse they have to share a bedroom with the person. It's the Golden Trio's 7th year. Things happen that their parents wouldn't neciss
1. Introductions

Okay I know there is suppose to be like 2 prefects from each year. But come on! Harry has to be in it. So the 7th years have four people each house. The heads and then 3 others. So don't kill me please! Tankies!

Our story starts with a group of 16 Students who all seem to hate each other. This being because they are from the two most different houses...Gryffindor and Slytherin. These people are half of the prefects of the year. They will be sharing one Home, The Prefect Lounge. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are also sharing their own Home known as The Prefect Lab. But we won't get much from them. This is based on Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Our Prefects are as follows. Head Girl Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevy, Ginny Weasley, Trisha Louski, and Mitchell Dartal for the Gryffindors. And for Slytherin we have Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Greg Billent, Deana Listrando, Anthony Calinsto, and Bethany Astron. Now these students will be spending a lot of time together. For they are paired up and sharing dormitories. Though the pairings are Boy/Girl Dumbledore has taken the necessary precautions. And you all shall figure out those things as they occur!

Story will start for some at The Bureau. For others the adventure starts at home. And for a few, things begin at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Hermione!! Where are you? I need help deciding what to wear, I can't show up on the train wearing some grungy clothes, so come help me!" A young girl of sixteen stuck her towel wrapped head out of the door and began yelling. She kept herself hidden behind the door incase the chance one of her brothers or Harry walked on by. The young red head girl, also too many, known as Ginny Weasley was yelling for her good friend Hermione Granger to come assist her. Ginny pulled her head back into the room and began shuffling through the clothing sprawled across her bed. There were a variety of styles lying about. She had a small black mini skirt and a nearly see thru red halter top placed together in the middle of the bed. There was a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that showed off her belly with the words 'Queenliest' written across it in silver sequins. A white skirt lay next to it and denim colored tank top laid a top of the skirt. Ginny had changed since her first years in Hogwarts. She had grown up and had turned into a beautiful young woman. The boys at school had really begun to get the taste of the new Ginny the year prior. But she had vowed this year would be even better.

Ginny was looking over each of her three choices when Hermione walked in already dressed in a denim skirt and a hot pink halter top that didn't quite reach the top of the skirt and showed her belly button ring off. Her brown hair was no longer the bushy mess it once was. It was now tamed and framing her trim face. She looked at the clothes lying upon Ginny's red quilted bed. She grabbed the black mini skirt and begun to rummage around in Ginny's closet, ignoring the protests of the younger girl. "Mione! What are you looking for? I already picked the red top for that skirt." Hermione merely shook her head and continued her search. Finally withdrawing from the closet she held up a navy blue tube top. Ginny gasped and grabbed the top quickly beginning to get dressed. "I forgot I had this! Thank you 'Mione!"

Hermione laughed and sat down upon Ginny's bed and nodded her head. "I figured you had. Now there will be no boy able to escape your grasp." Hermione began to play with a piece of her hair and looked down at the floor while Ginny dressed. After the two had done each others make up and fooled around with their hair a bit the two looped arms and walked from the room.

* * *

In another part of the same house the two giddy young girls were presently in sat two seventeen year old boys. Ronald Weasley had grown again over the summer bringing his height to an impressive 6'4". Ron had also matured over the course of the time they had lost Sirius. No longer was he easily tempered or all about good looks. Now he had a real sense of life is too short to waste on petty things. "Why do girls take so long? I mean brush your hair, get dressed then lets move it, don't you agree mate?"

Sitting beside the rather excited red head was Harry Potter. He had finally grown yet he was still fairly shorter then Ron. He had doubted he would reach Ron's height ever. Harry's hair was once again just as messy as it had been since he was born. He had of course acquired such hair from his father James Potter. And Harry's bright green eyes showed from beneath his black hair. They were emerald colored and as everyone had told him they were his mother's. Harry had made a drastic change between his 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts. He was even more withdrawn and didn't like to talk to anyone, even his best friends. But this year he had vowed would change and he would learn to live his life with out Sirius.

"What, oh yeah they take forever. We are going to miss the train if they don't get down here soon." But just as Harry was saying this, the two girls came skipping into the room looking rather excited. Harry's eyes couldn't help but travel over Ginny's body. Sure the girl had liked him since the first time she met him and she had been more like a sister to him then anything, but he had to admit to himself she was growing up and today she looked gorgeous.

* * *

"Will you boys ever grow up?! I was showering! Why must you constantly peek in on me? I am telling your parents!" Pansy Parkinson was standing in the doorway of the Malfoy's beautiful crystal bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her thin frame. Her long blonde hair was wet and hanging down in curls around her head. Her blue eyes were full of anger. She had grown out of her Draco loving faze and was now more or less happy to yell at anyone. For at the moment she was yelling at 3 boys. All 3 she had known her whole life due to their parents all being Death eaters. The 4 Slytherin students were all staying at the Malfoy Manor and it was the day they were to be going to Hogwarts. For Pansy, Draco and Blaise this would be their 7th and Final Year. And for Gregory this would be his 6th.

"Oh Pansy," said an already aggravated and gorgeous blonde boy, "will you just calm yourself down. There is no reason to involve our parents." He moved closer to her whispering softly into her ear, "I'll make sure to repay your generosity in full if you forget about this." The blonde's silver eyes were focused on an area just south of her face. His rather nicely toned body was pressed lightly against hers.

Standing about a foot behind the blonde was Blaise Zambini. His brown eyes were full of laughter. A genuine smile was plastered to his face as he watched his best friend make a fool out of himself. "Drake when will you grow up?" He ran a hand through his messy black hair. "You know Pansy loves me and not you."

"Oh what are you saying Blaise. Everyone knows it's me that Pansy fancies." A tall young man with dirty blonde hair and deep set blue eyes laughed. Gregory Billent leaned over Blaise's shoulder smiling at an even more angered Pansy. All three boys started laughing and before they could move Pansy had already smacked Draco and was heading towards Blaise and Greg. All three of the boys took off running towards Draco's room for safety.

* * *

Crash A young girl of about fifteen came running down the stairs with her head in her hands. "Oh No!" The girl shook her dark brown hair and her chocolate colored eyes were full of tears. An older girl came rushing out to her, and took the smaller girl into a bear hug rubbing her head.

"What happened, Trisha? Are you okay?" Parvati Patil had her blonde head against Trisha's. Her hazel eyes were full of worry. Trisha just curled up more into Parvati's arms and cried more. Unsure of what was wrong but determined to comfort her little cousin Parvati took Trisha's hand and led her over to a couch and sat her down. "Trisha, tell me what's wrong?"

The little girl, Trisha Louski, looked up at Parvati and shook her head. "Daddy says he doesn't want me going back to school this year." She began to sob again and wrapped her arms around Parvati's neck. Parvati patted her back and continued to rub her head.

"It's okay Trisha, he can't stop you. You're with me. Aunty Bethany won't let him take you. You know I'm right, so stop crying. You're going back to Hogwarts and you're going to make a great prefect."

* * *

"Yo, Milli hurry up already in the bathroom I still need to do my hair." Anthony Calinsto was standing outside of his bathroom pounding on the door. He kept running his hand through his blonde hair in an attempt to get it to spike up the way he liked it. His mother's best friend and her daughter had been staying over and now the bathroom was occupied and he couldn't get to his gel. "Come on!!" He shouted hoping Millicent would get out quicker.

"Keep your pie hole shut squirt. I'll be out when I'm out. Why don't you go play with your little toys?" Millicent was inside the bathroom with a smirk pressed to her fat face. Millicent was a bigger set girl. She could have been pretty if her brown hair hadn't been cut so short and if her dark green eyes showed any other emotion beside anger. Right now she was getting into a pair of faded jeans and a black tee-shirt.

"It's my house, Millicent. So get your ass out of the bathroom. I need to get ready!" Anthony's light brown eyes flashed with annoyance. He knew she would take longer because he wanted her out so much. But he didn't care, he was growing tired of this. It was his house after all. But she was bigger.

Finally, after what seemed an hour to Anthony, Millicent stepped out of the bathroom. He gave a small gagging noise and pushed past her walking into the bathroom to get ready. It was his fifth year, he was a prefect. He was ready to dock as many points as possible from those annoying Gryffindors.

* * *

"Oh Mitch come on cheer up some. Life isn't so bad." Colin Creevy was sitting out on his front porch talking to his best friend Mitchell Dartal. "You know your going to get a girl this year, like maybe Tara Frederiks. I know you got a thing for her." He gave Mitch a small slap on the back. "Come on get up let's go for a walk, we have about 15 minutes before we have to leave for the train.

With much persuasion Mitch finally stood up. His green eyes were glazed over and he just continued staring a head of him as he walked. He didn't say a word at first and just let Colin lead him through the small town they had both grown up in. "You know you need to tell me what's wrong if you want me to help." Colin had stopped and his blue eyes were focused directly on Mitch. Mitch just shook his black haired head and continued to walk.

Colin sighed and let his blonde hair fall into his face. He followed along behind trying to think of away to get his friend to tell him what was wrong. After a few minutes he grabbed the back of Mitch's jacket and pushed him on to a park bench. He pulled out his wand and held it in front of Mitch. "Now tell me what's going on."

Mitch sighed and looked his best friend in the eye. "Colin, I don't know what's wrong. I just feel kind of weird going back to school this year. I mean we only have one more year after this till we are out of there. And then what, back to living like muggles? I hated life before I got my letter."

Colin seemed slightly surprised but he hid it and stuck his wand back in his pocket. He sat down beside him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Mitch you can do anything you want when we graduate. I mean I can see it now, Minister of Magic Mitchell Dartal." For the first time in days Mitch smiled. He gave Colin a small hug and stood up. "Well we better get back home."

* * *

Sixteen year old Deana Listrando walked down her stairs wearing a pair of hug hugger jeans and a yellow tube top with a black jacket draped over her shoulders. Her red hair was up in pigtails and her green eyes shone brightly in the light kitchen.

"Woo hoo, sexy girl!" Bethany Astron was sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of waffles in front of her. She smiled at her best friend. "Looking good doll." She stood up and spun around herself showing off her black halter top and her faded black leather pants. "And how do I look?"

Deana laughed and sat down across from Beth's plate and gave a thumb's up. "Irresistible of course." The two girls laughed and started eating their breakfast. "So excited about being prefect this year Beth?"

Bethany could only nod do to the fact her mouth was full of waffles and syrup. After she had swallowed she looked up and smiled. "Course, I am. I mean come on we get to be with Draco and Blaise! How much better can it get."

Deana shook her head. "Beth we've always shared a common room with Drake and Blaise. What's new about that? But I guess your right, smaller group now. Maybe one of us will get to room with him..." She trailed off dreaming about Draco.

* * *

**A/N:** So I hope you enjoyed the intro. I know pretty boring right? Well I do promise it will get better. But only if you people read and review it! So get to it. And I'll think about continuing, Ight? I thought so.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put it at the top so now it goes on the bottom. I do not own the Harry Potter gang. A few of the characters are of my own creation so they DO belong to me.


	2. The Unveiling

**A/N:** Thank you too slyswn28 for being my very first review. I hope I do justice to this kind of story, cause just like you these are my faves! Well on with the story.

* * *

As our students were preparing for their departures to the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ there was a lot of activity already happening up at the school. Dumbledore and Professor's McGonagall and Snape were all gathered in Dumbledore's beautiful office. They were all standing up and McGonagall and Snape looked rather furious.

"Dumbledore what are you thinking! Girls and boys sharing rooms. That's a..." Professor McGonagall had been cut off by Professor Snape who was now clenching his hands so tightly into fists they were turning white. "You can not seriously put _MY_ students into the same bedroom as _HERS_!"

Dumbledore stood there a smile still upon his aged face. He watched the two heads of houses and simply ran a wrinkled hand through his pure white beard. "_I_ think this is a splendid idea. It will give the students a chance to set aside their differences. For we do not want them to end up as enemies when they graduate and start their own lives away from school." His blue eyes landed on Snape and twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

Both Severus and Minerva of course knew what Albus had meant by that. And Severus hung his head slightly while Minerva wiped at her eyes lightly. "Now that we have that understood I do believe I could use your assistance at pairing up these students." He placed an arm around both Professors and led them from his office.

* * *

"Oh Harry darling do you think you could bring me my wand I do believe I left it lying on the kitchen table." Mrs. Weasley called from the living room. Harry who had been packing the remainder of his robes called back and informed her he would be right there. He looked over at Ron and shrugged his shoulders not understanding why she would have him get her wand and not one of her own children. A thought sparked in his mind that she and Mr. Weasley wanted to speak to him privately.

Harry stuffed the last robe into his trunk and closed the lid. He hurried out of Ron's room and took the steps two at a time reaching the kitchen in record time. He looked around the small yet cluttered kitchen and spotted Mrs. Weasley wand right where she had said it would be; On the corner of the kitchen table. He grabbed the wand and headed towards the living room.

He was distracted however by a pretty red head that had just emerged from within her own bedroom. Ginny smiled at Harry and he quickly closed his mouth. He still could not grasp the fact Ginny had matured over these past few years. It was far too much for him to handle. He shook his head quickly. "Hello Gin."

Ginny laughed lightly and patted Harry on the back as she walked past him and into the kitchen. "Get use to it Harry."

He couldn't believe himself. He was seriously starting to understand why all the boys at school near the end of last year were falling head over heels for Ginny Weasley. He smacked himself in the head and walked the three feet to the living room where to his surprise he saw not only the Weasley's but also sitting on the couch was Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody.

* * *

The three Professors were now standing outside the portrait of a bride and groom who were to busy feeding each other cake to realize that they were being watched. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the groom dropped the cake that was intended to go into his bride's mouth but was now on her dress. "Perfection," said Dumbledore clearly amused. The portrait swung open and the bride was muttering something about how the stain would never come out of her beautiful white gown.

Inside the portrait whole was a large room. There were a number of red and gold couches placed in a half circle around a large fire place. Upon these couches were pillows of a green and silver fabric. There were a number of tables around the room with silver and gold cushions. Also on the far side of the room there were 3 stair cases. On the far left there were 2 rooms coming off of the stairs. In the middle there were four rooms and the one the farthest up had the names Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger engraved on it. And on the far right there were another two rooms. The remaining 7 rooms had no names placed upon them yet.

"Now we shall start with our seventh years. I have already taken the liberty of placing the Head Boy and Girl together." Dumbledore smiled and clapped both Heads on the shoulders. "You agree with my decision, right?" Both McGonagall and Snape merely nodded.

"Well who are the seventh year prefects?" Minerva finally asked after a moment of silence. "I know for my house we have Misters Potter and Weasley and Misses Patil." She nodded and the three names appeared on separate doors.

Snape looked taken back at first but quickly regained his composure. "Well we have Misses Parkinson and Bullstrode and Mister Zambini." The three names appeared along side each of the Gryffindors. Pansy's name was beside Harry's, Millicent's name appeared beside Ron's, and Blaise's was placed beside that of Parvati's.

* * *

Harry looked between each of the adults with a grim expression on his face. He hadn't realized it but he was shaking slightly. He nearly had dropped Mrs. Weasley's wand while he stood there being watched. Finally, it was Lupin who broke the monotonous silence. "How are you Harry?"

Harry swallowed and gave a half smile. "I'm fine professor, but...well why is everyone here?" He looked at Mrs. Weasley and then down at the wand he had in his hand and slowly extended it towards her. "Oh and here's your wand ma'am." Mrs. Weasley took the wand with a small smile. Harry continued to watch everyone waiting for an answer.

"Well, umm...we just wanted to come and congratulate everyone on being a prefect and in Hermione's case Head Girl." Lupin was avoiding making eye contact with Harry. And that alone in Harry's mind meant something was wrong. Or something was going to be wrong soon.

"Will you all just cut the crap and tell me what's going on?" Everyone looked at Harry with surprise apparent on their faces. They had not been expecting an outburst like that from him and they all sat still for a few moments wondering the best way to tell him what was going on.

Tonks looked between each of her colleagues and stood up placing her arm on Harry's shoulder. "Well Potter, after a lot of research on the matter of that veil in the Department of Mysteries..." She was cut off though by Moody coughing. "I mean go back upstairs and finish your packing." Harry looked at them all disbelievingly and stomped off and back up the stairs to Ron's room.

* * *

"Now for the sixth years, in Gryffindor we have Mister Creevy," Colin's full name appeared on the first door of the right stair case. "And we have Misses Weasley," Ginny's name appeared on the opposite door of Colin's.

"Which leaves us with Miss Listrando paired with Creevy and Mister Billent with Weasley." Snape sneered. He watched as the names of his student's were scribbled in beside the Gryffindors. It was obvious that he did not like how this was occurring in the least bit. "And my fifth years are Bethany Astron and Anthony Calinsto." As he announced the names the doors on the left had a name placed upon them."

Professor McGonagall nodded and announced in a clear voice that her fifth years were, "Miss Louski and Mister Dartal." She clapped. "Now that we have finished that Dumbledore I need to go and help the ghosts to detain Peeves." With that she spun on her heels and marched out of the room her robes billowing behind her.

Following suit Professor Snape turned and left the Common Room leaving Dumbledore to his own accords. The old man walked quickly across the room and made his way up the staircase to the Head Boy and Girl's room. He opened the door and smiled to himself. On the far side of the room was a book shelf for Hermione and on the other side was a sketching table for Draco. In his genius mind he had placed something special for each of the prefects in their personal rooms.

* * *

"You were gone far too long mate for you to have jus given mum her wand. What's going on?" Ron was now sitting on his bed staring intently at his best friend. "Come on Harry what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost or something, not that, that's not normal but still. Spill."

Harry was sitting on his trunk with his head in his hands. He was sure Tonks was going to tell him something about Sirius. He did want to know what she was saying, but at the same time he was dreading hearing it. Since that night he had carried some hope that maybe Sirius would come back...Maybe his parent's would come back. But he knew Tonks was going to tell him there was no way for anything like that to happen. And he didn't want to know that.

"Come on Harry, or I'll get Ginny in here to get it out of you." And just at that moment both Ginny and Hermione had walked into the room. Their gazes quickly went to Harry and their eyes seemed to fill with sadness for him.

"What am I suppose to get out of him?" Ginny asked as she sat down beside Harry on his trunk and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. Hermione sat down beside Ron and shrugged her shoulders. "Is it about what Tonks was saying?" An evil smile passed over her face as Harry lifted his head to look at her. She pulled an Extendable Ear out from behind her back. "They really come in handy."

Harry gasped and his eyes roamed all around the room quickly. "Did they say anymore once I left." All Ginny did was nod and smiled at him. He couldn't take his eyes off her smile. Even though this was an important matter he was to mesmorized by her beauty. "Are you going to tell me?" He finally asked her.

"Sirius is coming back."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I know it's shorter then the first chapter but I don't want to give anymore away just yet. I'll keep writing if I get more reviews.**


	3. And Were Off

**A/N:** A special thanks to GyrlFrend for taking your time to read my little story! This chapter is basic. They are packing and on their way to the trains....But there is a small little bit about my favorite Sirius Black...Along with a few extra surprises....Okay READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

All Harry could do was stare at her. His jaw had dropped open and his heart had nearly stopped beating. His breaths were ragged and his mind seemed to be completely jumbled up. His eyes glazed with tears and he soon found himself tangled into a group hug. All four Gryffindors were crying. Snuffles was going to be back. Life now had a meaning once more. "You are serious aren't you Ginny?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. "100 serious, as soon as you left I took out my extendable ear and sure enough Moody was telling Tonks off for almost letting it slip. Apparently they want to surprise you."

"So I have to still act surprised?" Harry thought about it for a moment. "That shouldn't be hard; I'm still not going to completely believe it till I see him." Everyone hugged him again. They all started laughing thinking about everything they were going to say to him.

"Well I'm going to tell him I'm Head Girl," said Hermione proudly.

"It's not like he's not already going to know 'Mione. Everyone knows you are the smartest girl in our year!" Ron said rolling his eyes. "I am going to tell him about how we kicked Slytherin's butt last year in Quidditch."

Ginny smiled and tapped her chin. "I'll tell him that I'm taking a leaf out of the Marauders and my brother's book and reeking havoc at our beloved school, while looking completely adorable!"

Harry leaned his head on Ginny's shoulder while he thought. "I'm not sure what to tell him." Hermione came over and sat on his lap and ran a hand through his hair. "I could tell him....Well I am Quidditch Captain this year. And I am a prefect now. Or I could just tell him how much I cried missing him." Harry wiped his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding on to Hermione. "I've missed him so much."

The other three nodded in agreement. "So did we Harry."

* * *

"Open this door now!" Pansy was now dressed in a short black skirt and a red tank top. She was standing outside of Draco's bedroom door and was pounding on it with her fist. "Let me in, I still need to get my stuff together too." She was growing even more impatient as she waited for all the locks to click allowing her entrance. "Finally!" She said as she stepped into the room.

"You aren't going to kill us are you Pansy?" Blaise was lying on Draco's bed, folding his robes up nice and neatly. His eyes wandered to Pansy's outfit and smirked. "Not that I'm scared of you know that your dressed like that." He whistled as he began to place his robes into his trunk.

"Oh keep your trap shut Zambini." She stomped over to her trunk and threw the lid open noticing everything was already in there. She looked at each of the boys and raised a questioning brow. "Which one of you packed my trunk?" She eyed them all suspiciously as she looked through the trunk double checking and making sure her under clothes were still in tact. They were.

"That was me Pansy; I told you I'd pay you back for not telling our parents." Draco was leaning over his trunk counting his books. "I never go back on my word." He nodded his head solemnly and was now content that his books were all there. He shut the trunk and looked over at Greg.

"Yeah were sorry about being such immature pricks Pansy. It was so degrading of you." He nodded his head and winked at Draco who had to bite his lip to stop from cracking up. Greg continued with his check of his trunk without catching anyone's eye. "Quills. Check. Parchment. Check. I'm good! We ready to go?" He asked finally looking up.

"I think so! Let's get down stairs before the parent's come and kill us."

* * *

Trisha had finally calmed down and both she and Parvati had made their way upstairs to finish packing. "I know you are right Par but daddy sounded so upset." She shook her brown curls and looked up at her cousins. Padma was sitting on her bed painting her toe nails; she as she liked to brag, had finished packing the day before.

Parvati patted Trisha on the back and looked over her own trunk which had contents still missing. "It's okay Trisha, Aunt Bethany won't let your daddy do anything, so just calm down and finish packing. We don't have much time to waste."

"Well if you two hadn't been so busy giving each other makeovers last night you'd be done packing like me." Padma said smiling from the bed. She blew lightly on her toes to help them dry quicker. "Responsibility, remember that this year dearies."

Both Trisha and Parvati rolled their eyes and started laughing. "Stop laughing you two." Padma looked at her twin and her cousin and pouted standing up and leaving the room in a huff. This just made the other two laugh even more. "Bye Padma, send a post card." Trish laughed and looked at her trunk. All that was left were her potions ingredients. She looked around the room and spotted them on the dresser.

"So Trisha dear, plan on hooking up with any cute boys this year?" Parvati smiled at her little cousins shocked face. "It was a simple question love." She said as she threw the last book into her trunk and shut it tightly.

"Well I don't know...I mean who would like me?" Trisha shrugged her shoulders and placed her potion ingredients on the top of her robes and shut the lid. "Maybe. I hope so." She nodded and grabbed the handle. "Well let's go."

* * *

"Minerva McGonagall." Suddenly Minerva's head was in the Weasley's fireplace. "Nice to see you Minerva."

"Likewise Remus, now onto the matter at hand, the Veil, in the Department of Mysteries." McGonagall's head seemed to come closer till her whole body suddenly popped out of the fire. "I think doing this in person would be more effective." Everyone in the Weasley's living room smiled at the Professor. "We have discovered a way to bring the dead back."

Each person in the room nodded their head, smiles slowly forming on each face as they thought about the possibilities of bringing the dead back. "But only, those killed at the hand of a Death Eater or Voldemort himself are able to come back. For their deaths were for his rise to power, and the Department wanted to find a way to relieve the families from pain. I know what you are all thinking. We all want Harry happy again. We are limited to 5. Our first 3 of course the Potters and Sirius."

Remus looked at Minerva his eyes were filling with tears as she spoke of his best friends. "Harry will die of happiness when he finally meets his parents; he has heard us all tell how great they are. Now he will see for himself just what great friends and people they were." Everyone else smiled and started to tear up.

"We have not yet decided on the other two recoveries we are going to make, but suggestions of course are welcome." Minerva said with a slight incline of her head as if she were listening to something. She turned her head to look into the hallway leading to the kitchen. Sitting there on the floor, were Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Their eyes all were full of tears and Harry was shaking.

* * *

"Will you children get your asses down here right now!" Mrs. Bullstrode and Mrs. Calinsto were standing at the base of the stairs yelling up to their children.

Millicent grabbed her homework off of her desk and threw it into her trunk and looked over at Anthony who was sitting on the ground perfectly still and not paying attention to the fact that their mother's were yelling and the fact his trunk was only half packed. "Earth to Calinsto get your ass packed. Before the mothers blow up."

Anthony merely sat there. He looked around and snatched up a few of his robes and turned placing them in his trunk. "Let them blow, I could care less." He looked around trying to remember where his books all were. "Where the hell are my books?"

Millicent reached under her bed and pulled out his class books and handed them to him. "Here they are you dumbass. Now finish your fucken packing I don't feel like getting in trouble." She turned and grabbed the handle of her trunk and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'll be down when I'm done!" Tony yelled as he found the last of his robes and the remainder of his quills. He stuffed them all into his trunk and slammed the lid shut and pulled it behind him.

"Anthony Junefepper Calinsto you better be on your..." As his mother was yelling he emerged from within Millicents room and he pushed his trunk down the stairs in front of him. It landed with a clunk at his mother's feet. Mrs. Calinsto looked down at it then back up to her son who was now a step away. "You are lucky young man that, that did not hit me." Anthony merely smirked and grabbed the handle.

"Can we leave now?

* * *

"Colin, Mitch. Come on were gonna be late for the train." Dennis Creevy was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his trunk next to his feet. "Mom is already in the car. She's gonna kill you both." He picked up the trunk and tugged on it until he was outside.

Upstairs Colin and Mitch were packing each other's trunks. "Robes." They both began tossing random robes into the two open trunks. "Homework." They both began to check under the bed for their books with their homework stored away. "Potions ingredients." They found them and placed them on top. "Everything is done!"

Both stood up and clapped at their quick packing job. "And now to get them down the stairs."

"Colin! Mitchell! I sent Dennis to tell you two to get down her already, hurry up." Mrs. Creevy was standing outside the door with her hands on her hip looking sternly at the two boys.

"Sorry mum." Colin grabbed his trunk and hurried past his mother Mitch right behind him.

* * *

Bethany was sitting on her bed with a box of Bertie Botts every flavor beans next to her. Her trunk lay open on the floor in front of her. She glanced around the room and tapped her finger on her chin. She screwed her face up and with a barely audible pop her fair was lime green and cut short in a bob. She ran her hand through it and smiled. "How's it look De?"

Deana was lying on the floor with a piece of parchment and a quill poised a top of it. She looked up from the parchment and laughed. "Gorgeous Beth." She turned back to her homework and finished the last sentence. "Ta da! I am finished." She smiled and tossed the quill and parchment into her trunk.

Bethany reached over and closed her trunk and secured the lock in place. She screwed her face up again in concentration and smiled when her hair was long and blonde, her eyes were still the green she loved. Deana laughed and shook her head closing and locking her own trunk.

"Are you girls ready to go yet?" Mrs. Astron was outside the door smiling at the two teen girls. "Oh Bethany, will you stop playing around and help me load yours and Deana's trunks into the fire. Your aunty will be waiting for you and she'll make sure you two get to the train safely.

* * *

**A/N: **Lilpsycho14 yes to answer the question I had meant hip huggers. That's what I get for writing when I first wake up in the morning. Sorry about that one! And Thankies I'm glad you likes it. I know I hated Sirius dying I cried!!! So I had to bring him back.

Oh and sorry it was shorter then I wanted but everyone is off to Hogwarts and you know that Sirius is along with the parents coming back...But what you don't know is how exactly they are going to do it...That is for next chapter because I myself still have to work the kinks out.


	4. The Meeting of Houses

**A/N:** So with the happy note of returning parent's and dead people becoming alive again. I think I shall just continue on with my story! And for all you awesome reviewers you all get a cookie cause I love you guys!!!

**Gyrlfrned- **Yay! Glad you still are enjoying my humble little story! And thank you for the tip...I hadn't realized I had the thing for no anonymous review marked! So now it's all fixed!

**Ilovetom88**- Thankies!!! I know I am crazy but I mean come on its Sirius he can't just up and leave! And I thought it would be nice for Harry to meet his dear loving parents!!

**Lilpsycho14**- Come on everyone loves some suspense...And the Potter's I don't know I've always hoped that somehow they'd come back...I hate Harry suffering so much.

**IslandGirl-11**- Well I'm very happy you are enjoying my story!

* * *

The trip to Kings Cross Station had been a loud and emotional filled ride. Harry had cried almost the whole time. Taking a break from crying only to put his bit of input into the conversation everyone was having around him. 

"Sirius AND Harry's parents are going to be coming back?" Hermione who was rubbing Harry's head in a very motherly fashion asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, along with two other members we lost during the first war." Mr. Weasley was in a good mood and he was glad he hadn't need keep these things secret from Harry any longer. The boy really had a right to know, after all it WAS his parent's after all who were coming back.

"So dad who are the other two people who are coming back?" Ron asked as he hugged his little sister tighter. Ginny was curled up to Ron and her eyes were sparkled with tears. Even though it wasn't directly affecting her she was still extremely happy for Harry.

"Well, there are some things we still have to figure out. We don't know if the Veil only allows us to bring back the dead killed by Voldemort or if we can heal people as well with the magic in the Veil..." He trailed off knowing he had probably given away more information then was appropriate at this time. "You children can not tell anyone anything you over heard, is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads agreeing not to spill their secret.

Hermione who was of course far more intelligent then anyone else in the car beside Mr. Weasley had already understood who he had been talking about. But she had realized he didn't want to give it away and she kept her mouth quiet kissing the top of Harry's head.

Once they had arrived at the station everyone filed out of the car and grabbed their trunks and placed them on their own trolleys. First to go through the barrier were Harry and Hermione. They took it at a run and found themselves staring at the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express.

Right behind them were Ron and Ginny. And then Mr. Weasley came up in the rear. He hugged everyone and gave them all the usual. "Be careful, there are those out there who would like to see you all out of the picture."

Everyone nodded and hurried to the prefect's compartment where they weren't surprised to find they were the only ones there already.

* * *

"Have a good year darling." Narcissa Malfoy kissed Draco's forehead and ran a hand through his hair. "I am proud of you Draco." She smiled at her son and gave him a pat on the back. "Now off you go." 

With a final look at his father who only scowled at him a loud pop sounded and Draco found himself face to caboose. He was standing outside the train with his hand on his trunk. He looked around and gave a small nod or two to his fellow Slytherins.

"Now Blaise, I expect you to be a prime example of a..." Blaise rolled his eyes at his father and mother and shook his head. "Whatever." He quickly grabbed his trunk before anyone could stop him and found himself beside Draco. "Damn parents."

Draco nodded and sat a top his trunk. "Pansy and Greg coming?"

Blaise followed suit and sat down. "They should be."

"Now Pansy I am sure you know we are proud of you?" Mrs. Parkinson had her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Yes mum."

"Good now have a good year I am sure you'll make us even prouder." Pansy smiled at her mother and after a quick hug and kiss she grabbed Greg's hand.

"I'm leaving I'll be back at the end of the year, you have one more year to give me all these hugs and kisses next year." Greg rolled his eyes. "Let's go Pansy."

And with that the two were standing in front of the other two. "Lets head to our compartment." The four set off towards the Prefects compartment. Upon their arrival all four let out a moan of disgust.

* * *

Hermione turned at the moan and rolled her eyes. "If it isn't the future Deatheaters." She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Shut your mouth Mudblood, for your information none of us plan on following are parent's footsteps. Now why don't you go back to reading your little books." Greg who was in the back said with a tone that didn't hide his disgust at all.

Draco and Blaise on the other hand seemed mesmerized. Both were staring at Hermione with their mouths slightly ajar. "Uhh...yeah what the pipsqueak said." Draco managed to mutter his eyes still glued to Hermione.

Noticing this Ginny stood up and waved her hand in their faces. "Earth to the annoying Slytherins you might want to sit before others show up."

Blaise quickly shifted his attention to the little red head in front of him. "Who are you?"

Ron stood up placing a protective hand on Ginny's shoulder. "She's my sister Zambini now bug off."

* * *

"Come on Trisha don't be scared, you will be a great prefect!" Parvati grabbed Trisha's hand and began winding her way through the crowd of people mingling outside the train. "Oh hold on. Lav!" She ran over and gave her friend a huge hug. "Missed you girl." 

Lavender laughed and hugged Parvati back. "Oh I missed you to Parv. Now come on tell me heard anything juicy yet?"

Parvati shook her head and pointed towards Trisha. "I've been to busy with Trisha to hear anything yet. Spill what have you heard."

"Well from what I saw, Potter for one looks delicious." Lavender laughed at the surprised look on Trisha's face. "Oh dahling don't be that way, because Malfoy looks even better. But there's always Blaise Zambini too." She trailed off.

"Thanks Lav for the update now with that in my head I'm off to see them all for myself come on Trisha."

The two walked into the prefects compartment and Parvati didn't hide her surprise at seeing Hermione. "WOW!"

* * *

Everyone turned at Parvati's loud wow. Hermione noticed her eyes were focused on her and blushed a shade of pink. "Well hello Parvati and Trisha isn't it?" She extended her hand to the younger girl who in turn shook it. "We were just waiting for the Headmaster in the lovely," she couldn't hide her sarcasm, "company of these Slytherins." Slytherins came out in a sort of low hiss when she said it.

Malfoy turned towards Hermione and stuck his tongue out immaturely. "Shut up you stupid know it all."

By this time Harry and Ron were to busy playing Exploding Snaps to notice what was going on around them. "Ha mate looks like your going to need to switch shirts." There was a large burn in the shoulder of Harry's sweater. "Great."

Parvati dropped her bag and hugged Hermione who merely smiled and hugged her back. "You look great Hermione!" She turned to Ginny and she smiled. "As do you Ginny."

Ginny smiled and took Trisha by the hand pulling her over to where she was sitting brushing her hair. "I know you."

Trisha laughed and twirled a piece of hair around her small finger. "Of course you know me Ginny!" The two girls hugged. "I was so happy when I got my badge."

"Well you deserved it love." Gin laughed and continued running her brush through her hair.

Sitting on the bench next to Ginny, Blaise was having a hard time pulling his eyes off of her. "Earth to Blaise." Greg waved his hand in front of his friends face. "Stop staring at the red head, she isn't even that cute."

* * *

Millicent and Anthony had apparated to the station, well Milli had Anthony had merely hung on and come for the ride. "Let's find this stupid compartment and get down to torturing Gryffindors." Anthony laughed at the older girl and followed behind her as they maneuvered through the large throng of people on the platform.

Quite a few of their fellow Slytherins had stopped them and made small talk. But after a while they finally decided to get to the Prefect's compartment.

Once inside they quickly made their way over to the others not bothering to even glance at the Gryffindors all sitting around chatting with one another. "Hey Drake." Greg high-fived Draco and shimmied himself into the seat next to him.

Hermione glanced over at Millicent and Greg and rolled her eyes reproachfully. "Stupid Slytherins."

Anthony wasn't one who went about being called stupid without fighting back. He glared at Hermione and scoffed. "Oh what Head Girl did I offend you by not worshipping you like every other person?"

Everyone was now staring at the two. "Worship me huh? Is that what it's called now when someone actually has respect for someone?"

"Respect? Why would I show you respect when you didn't show us any? You're the one who started it Mudblood."

Draco looked at his fellow Slytherin and placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly risking a glance at Hermione who was now turning red in the face from both anger and embarrassment. He had been right, she had started things, he was merely standing up for himself and his fellow mates.

Hermione sunk back in her seat and sighed. The Slytherins hooted with laughter. "Aww, look the bookworm has been told off."

* * *

The ride for the Creevys and young Mr. Dartal was an enjoyable affair. Dennis Creevy had realized he could blow bubbles on his tongue and the older boys were fascinated watching him throughout the trip.

Upon arrival Colin and Mitch went together through the barrier, followed by Dennis and Mrs. Creevy. "Well I'll see ya mum, we have to get to the Prefect's compartment, Dumbledore has to talk to us or something." He smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Thanks Mrs. Creevy for letting me stay with you. I enjoyed myself immensely." Mrs. Creevy hugged him and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay you two, go on and have fun. Come along Dennis lets get you situated." She walked off with her hand on Dennis' shoulder.

"Let's get a move on you two." Dean Thomas had walked up behind the two younger Gryffindors. "I think they're waiting on you guys up in the train."

They took off together running towards the train. "Last one there is a flobberworm." Mitch reached the stairs a split second before Colin and laughed. "I win!"

They set off along the corridors giving random hellos to fellow students. A group of Ravenclaw girls had been peaking out of their compartment and smiled at the boys shyly. The two had laughed and continued down the corridor till they reached the compartment.

* * *

"Hey Colin, Hi Mitchell." Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around Colin who grinned widely and hugged her back.

"Hey Gin, how was your summer?" Colin had pulled away from her and was looking at his friend with a new expression on his face. "You look beautiful Ginny."

Ginny smiled and sat back down placing an arm around Trisha. "I had an awesome summer! How was yours?"

He sat beside her shrugged. "It was pretty good."

"Malfoy! Will you grow up?!" Hermione was holding down her denim skirt and glaring daggers at the boy who was suppose to be Head Boy.

The Slytherins were all laughing 'cept for Blaise who was sneaking peaks at Ginny and giving Colin dirty looks for even daring to hug the pretty girl. "Oh come on Granger I just want a peak at your knickers." He pointed his wand towards her and a gust of wind emitted from the end.

"You heard her Malfoy, bugger off." Ron had walked over and was now sitting beside Hermione and was looking at Draco with a look of pure hatred.

"Oh fine you Gryffindors don't know how to have any fun."

* * *

A few moments after Hermione had resituated her skirt and was now in a whispered conversation with Ron about Sirius and the Potter's coming back two Slytherin girls came bustling into the compartment.

"Woah, looks like we are the last to arrive. Had to be fashionably late." Bethany was standing at the doorway surveying everyone in the room. She batted her eye lashed flirtily at Colin who blushed a deep red like the color of her friend Deana's hair. Which could have outdone Ginny's had it been just slightly darker.

Draco brushed past the Gryffindors and enveloped both girls in a hug. "Well if it isn't the cuties." He led them over to the bench and pushed Anthony over letting Deana take the now unoccupied seat. He sat down and pulled Bethany on to his lap and she let out a giggle.

"If your going to snog the poor girl at least do it outside the compartment Ferret." Harry was looking over at the Slytherins and shook his head. "We aren't all interested in your love affairs."

The Gryffindors all laughed and rolled their eyes.

Deana looked around and sighed. "Oh don't tell me we are with all the little Gryffindors." Pansy nodded and sighed.

"Unfortunately it's true." Everyone in the compartment groaned.

"You will all get along just dandy I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**A/N: Now who could that be? Well we can find out next time on A Prefect Nightmare!!! Tehehehe! I could so be the person at the end of those shows where they say To Be Continued! And then they give the clip…Okay so I'm odd! But you have to love me…. **


	5. What a Wonderful Ride

**A/N: **Okay and we are now back! Action will commence momentarily. But first thanks are in order!

Oh and I just realized its taking them a long time to even get on the train...That was a mistake...But hey I am a nut case and like details...now R and R!

**Ilovetom88:** You are becoming one of my favorite reviewers love! -Snugs- I'm glad you are still reading and loving it! I'm trying hard not to disappoint...But if randomly I get writers block...I promise not to abandon my story...It may just take a while to get it out there.

**Blueflamerose:** I'm glad you are liking my story...And those are some nutty coincidences. And yes Anthony is adorable...Because I am basing him completely off of my friend whom I was completely in love with for the longest time! -Nods- Okay so I hope you continue liking it!

* * *

At the sound of the mysterious voice Bethany had jumped off of Draco's lap and was now sitting cross legged on the compartment floor staring at the door way. Everyone else who had been chatting immediately quit and shifted in their seats. Standing tall in the doorway was Dumbledore. His light blue eyes sparkled beneath his half moon spectacles. "Now, I would like to introduce everyone to one another." His eyes did a scan of all the students, "as long as no one has any objections." He smiled. "Very well then."

"Well as I am sure you all know our Head Boy this year is Mr. Malfoy. He is a seventh year Slytherin. And you should all show him respect." Draco glanced over at Hermione and smirked and mouthed 'respect me mudblood.' She glared at him evilly. "And," continued Dumbledore, "our Head Girl this year is no surprise, Miss Granger. Miss Granger is a seventh year Gryffindor, and as well as Mr. Malfoy I would expect everyone to show her respect as well." Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco and silently mouthed, 'you respect me.'

Dumbledore glanced between the two student his smile growing and a small laugh escaped his lips as he watched the two silently bickering. "Continuing on, our Gryffindor Prefects are Seventh Year Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Parvati Patil. Sixth years, Colin Creevy and Ginny Weasley," his eyes twinkled as he read off the names, "and our newest prefects Mr. Mitchell Dartal and Miss Trisha Louski." He along with the rest of the Gryffindors clapped.

"And our Slytherins are, Seventh year Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bullstrode. For our sixth years we have Deana Listrando and Gregory Billent." He smiled at each of the Slytherins. "And their new prefects are Miss Bethany Astron and Mr. Anthony Calinsto." The Slytherins whistled for one another and threw dirty looks at the Gryffindors.

Dumbledore clapped along with everyone and then raised his hand to silence the group. And immediately the whistles and cat calls and clapping came to a stop. He ran his hand through his long white beard and grinned jovially. "Now I am sure you are all looking forward to knowing who you will be rooming with am I right?" He glanced at the students who all nodded their head rather enthusiastically.

"Okay you will be paired up by year. So fifth years you will room with a fellow fifth year." The fifth years all exchanged glances with one another wondering whom they would be paired with. "Miss Louski you will be rooming with Mister Calinsto." From one side of the room Anthony let out a low groan and a 'Oh Great.' Trisha too wasn't to happy she looked at Dumbledore and sighed. Dumbledore took no notice and continued. "which leaves Miss Astron to be with Mister Dartal." He nodded his head and seemed genuinely proud of himself.

"Sixth years will be the same, Miss Weasley," he smiled at Ginny who smiled back "you will be with Mister Billent." Both sixth years didn't hide the disappointment and groaned loudly. This time Dumbledore did notice and looked sternly at the two, "you will all see this is for the best." He nodded as if saying it was final and continued with his speech. "Mister Creevy, you and Miss Listrando will be sharing a dorm as well."

His eyes shifted and landed on Hermione for a moment before adverting them and resting on Harry. "Our seventh years just like the others will be rooming with a student from the opposite house as well as opposite sex. Miss Granger as Head Girl you and Mister Malfoy will be sharing a room." This time it wasn't just a groan that came out but a full yell.

"What! You can't be serious sir, me and The Mudblood!" Draco was standing up and was red in the face, opposite him Hermione was having a hard time controlling herself, her hands were clenched and her knuckles were turning white. "Sir please be reasonable," Hermione interjected, "I'd rather be with Zambini then Malfoy!"

Dumbledore merely shook his head. "You and Mister Malfoy will be fine. Now speaking of Mister Zambini, Miss Patil he is your roommate. Mister Potter you will be with Miss Parkinson and Mister Weasley with Miss Bullstrode." He once more stroked his beard and gazed at the students. "You will all thank me one day." With that said he turned and left the compartment swiftly.

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore had exited it started. "How dare he make us room with the Gryffindors!" Pansy was sitting whining next to Blaise. "He can not do this, I think we should tell our parents, they won't let him get away with it!" She glared at Harry who was sitting next to Ginny and pretending to be puking.

"Malfoy, Ferret, Prince of Slytherin! He is making me be with him." Hermione was shaking her head furiously. She was flushed and was hanging on to Parvati. "I can't believe this."

Parvati laughed softly and patted Hermione's head. "At least he's really cute. Well cuter then most guys in our house anyways. And it might be fun actually." She glanced over at Blaise and realized he wasn't even paying attention to Pansy who was still whining next to him. His eyes were still glued to Ginny. This made her smile more. "Hey I got something to cheer you up, look at Zambini."

Hermione and Ron who was sitting on her other side both peeked at Blaise. "He's looking at MY sister." Ron stood up and walked over to Blaise hitting him in the head. "Don't you look at my little sister like that, you nasty Slytherin scum." He marched back to the girls who were now giggling profusely.

Blaise stared at Ron rather confused but he shrugged and continued to watch the little red hair girl as she continued to laugh at Harry who was now pretending he was dead.

"Harry, stop!" Ginny laughed and poked Harry in his chest. "Sit up now, Harry." Her voice began more panicky as Harry continued to lay there not moving. "Harry! This isn't funny get up!" By now the rest of the compartment was staring at her and Harry who seemed to be frozen stiff. "Harry James Potter!" She shouted.

Hermione and Ron ran over to her and began to tug on Harry. "Harry, mate come on get up you're scaring the girls." Ron was starting to pale slightly as his best friend lay motionless on the seat next to Ginny. "Come on Harry it's starting to bug us all now." The room had completely fallen silent except for the hushed whispers of the Slytherin crew.

"Is he okay?" Trisha who had been chatting with Colin and Mitch was now leaning over Ginny's shoulder and watching Harry. "Is he breathing?" Hermione getting the hint leaned over and put her ear next to his mouth, hot breath hit her cheek and she nodded. "Well maybe one of them," she pointed to the Slytherins, "stunned him."

Just at that Draco and Anthony both stood up. "We didn't do anything you little brat." Anthony said looking at his new roommate. "Ever think maybe he's doing it just to get even more attention then he already does?"

With that Harry sat up and laughed. "You all are so gullible." The girls glared daggers at Harry and the Slytherins all looked at Trisha.

She cowered slightly and muttered softly under her breath. "Sorry."

* * *

They all went back to having conversations with friends and outside it began to grow dark. The rolling hills were passing them buy and looking like big black mountains with the sinking sun. They knew they were getting close and Hermione stood up swiftly. "Okay boys move yourselves out so we girls can change and then you can come back and change."

With a few moans and groans the boys all stood up and left the compartment. The girls all silently began rummaging in their trunks pulling off their muggle clothing and slipping into their black robes. Once everyone had gotten dressed the boys walked back in and the girls left.

The boys were less quiet then the girls. There was a few shouts about how gross it was changing with one another and they quickly threw off their street clothes pulling their robes over their heads quickly. The girls were called back in and things once more resumed as chatter.

* * *

Hermione had faintly heard a sound of swishing robes behind her head but when she turned no one was there. She shrugged it off and continued her discussion with Ginny about how great it would be to get back to class. She heard the sound again but ignored it, this time however a small pulling force was tugging on each of the prefects. They looked at each other and Hermione turned her head only to see a dark blue cloak sweep out of the compartment.

The pulling force grew stronger and the prefects found themselves seated next to their roommates. A few tried to stand up but were unsuccessful. Everyone looked over at Hermione and Draco. "Don't look at me, I have no clue what just happened...But I know who did it." Hermione sighed, "Dumbledore." The compartment let out a sigh in unison. She turned to Draco and shook her head. "Why do I have to get stuck with you?'

Draco shrugged and found it hard again to take his eyes off of her. "Because we both are the Heads?" He rolled his eyes. "And you are suppose to be the almighty and intelligent one." Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him and leaned back in her seat looking around.

Everyone else was doing similar things. There were only a few groups who were actually speaking to one another. Colin and Deana seemed to be getting along quite well. "So, how was your summer Deana, right?"

She nodded and smiled. "My summer was great, my parents and I went to the South of France and had so much fun. And yes my names Deana and your Colin?" He nodded and they continued to chatter away.

A little ways away from Hermione and Draco, Blaise and Parvati were talking. "I saw you watching Ginny earlier. You know Ron will kill you if you even think about going near her." Blaise sighed and hung his head slightly glancing over at Ginny who was trying hard not to smack Greg who kept huffing and going on about how unfair things were.

"Yeah I know, but theres just something about her." He shook his head and peeked at Parvati. "But now that I think about, you're quite cute." Parvati blushed and hid her face in her hands. "After the feast I might just have to get to know you better."

* * *

The train began to slow and the prefects all let out a hoot of happiness. The spell finally released them and they grabbed their trunks joining the queue moving through the corridors. They walked along until the train finally came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station.

Everyone quickly filed out and once again the spell was cast over the group. Harry found himself next to Pansy and they were being drawn to a carriage with Ron and Millicent. The four climbed in and huffed. "Damn this! I hate it. I don't want to be with you."

Pansy glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "You think I want to be with you Scar Head."

"Mind your own business you pug."

"Keep your mouth shut Weasel." The four began to argue as the carriage started moving.

At the same time Blaise, Parvati, Draco and Hermione found themselves in the same carriage. "Great. Luckily we are in different houses and get to sit with out own kind!" Draco spat at Hermione and Parvati. The girls both looked at him and Blaise hit him in the head.

"Shut up Draco, you know maybe Dumbledore was right this could be a good thing." Both Hermione and Draco stared at him with open mouths and gasped. Parvati smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "What? I didn't say anything." He looked away from his best friend.

"Granger at least make me know I'm sane, you don't want to be in a dorm with me right?" Draco glanced at the girl next to him and he felt something in his stomach that he quickly ignored and dismissed as hunger.

"Right. I would rather eat slugs then share a room with you." The carriage had now stopped and all the students were rushing up the front steps to the castle and heading towards the Great Hall for the feast.

* * *

**A/N: And folks that's all we have for now. I mean what a better stopping point?! And now I want to offer cookies to anyone who reviews! Cause I love cookies and everyone else should love them too! Okay now. It might be like 2 days or so before I update because I am swamped with Homework...Now off I go!**


	6. Realizations

**Hedw1g**- I'm glad you read my story and are enjoying it!

**Blueflamerose**- No Anthony's name starts with an M. lol. Thankies for all the reviews!

**Gyrlfrend**- Yeah those poor little prefects being forced to be with the ones they hate…Sheesh. Lol.

**lilpsycho14**- Blaise is a softie only for now. Draco isn't paying him much attention and the rest of their gang isn't around so he doesn't have to be all big and buff…It'll change don't worry. And Trisha said sorry cause she had blamed the Slytherins and when Harry stopped pretending she apologized cause she is like all goodie and stuff.

**ilovetom88**- Yeah I thought they should at least have to be with them for a bit before the whole mess starts. I wouldn't want to be them though…Well maybe because Tom Felton oh baby. Lol. I don't know how she could resist him.

**Spaced Out Space Cadet**- Thanks for reading! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**A/N: **To all you totally awesome reviewers! Thank you!!! You all make me feel so good! I haven't been flamed yet YAY! -Knock on wood- Now I probably just jinxed myself! Okay so sorry. A lot of work I've had to do for school. No one told me taking honors courses would over load me with homework this much. And when I am not to busy with homework my brain just won't function. But I am going to try to do this chapter for you all!

­­­

The prefects all found themselves free once more. They made their way up the stone steps and into the Entrance Hall of the Castle. Inside was as spectacular as ever. The hundreds of staircases all above their heads, the doors to unexplored areas lay hidden throughout. And off to the right was the Great Hall. Everyone made their way into the hall.

"Finally we get to get away from th…" Hermiones words were cut off once more when she suddenly felt that strange pulling coming in around her navel. She through her hands into the air and groaned loudly. Soon her and the rest of the Gryffindor Prefects found themselves at a table they had never seen before. Soon joining them were the Slytherins. "I am about fed up with this shit!" Hermione who had never sworn covered her mouth with her hand quickly. "I…I mean…"

Draco put his hand up and silenced her. "We are all upset with this Granger." He was looking at her with a newly found respect. The perfect know-it-all Gryffindor had said a curse word. And not only was it a curse it was to the man he knew she respected more then anyone in the world. His stomach did that odd flipping thing once more and this time he grabbed it. He knew it had to have been because he was hungry because he would never admit it was because he might possibly be feeling anything more then hatred towards Hermione Granger.

Hermione realized Draco was staring at her and she began to feel slightly uncomfortable. A light red began to creep into her cheeks unwelcomed. She quickly put her hands on her cheeks so no one would notice she was blushing. She didn't even understand why she was. It was only Malfoy, the Ferret looking at her. What possibly could make her blush for that.

Soon Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell silent. "This year we have decided to try new things. With the rise of Voldemort," a shiver ran through the hall, "on an all time high, school unity is the most important thing." Whispers started floating around the hall. But as soon as he began speaking once more the hall fell silent. "So this year we have decided to place our prefects into one dormitory. Slytherin and Gryffindor will be sharing the Prefect Lounge." Gasps were heard from both tables. "And Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be sharing the Prefect Lab." Silence followed.

No one wanted to believe it. The prefects of course had known but they were hoping it had been a joke. But now back at school…They knew he wasn't messing around. Harry who seemed very frustrated hit his head on the table. Hermione watched him and shook her head. This was no way to behave. Of course none of them wanted to be stuck with the Slytherins but they would most certainly have to learn to deal.

At the other end of the table Lavender and Parvati were sitting and talking. Well it was more Parvati was blabbering and Lavender was periodically nodding her head. "Blaise is extremely good looking…I think we will get along great…He is totally boyfriend material…We like all the same things." Finally after what seemed forever Lavender put her hand up to her best friend. She was done hearing about the Slytherin boy, she didn't care if he was good looking, because she loved Seamus.

Closer to Harry and the gang Colin, Mitch and Dennis were having a heated conversation. "Do you really think she'll go out with me?" Mitch was glancing over at the Slytherin table and looking at his roommate Bethany. Colin and Dennis both were nodding their head vigorously. It was better to lie to their friend then to see him completely hurt. At least that's what they were thinking as they encouraged him to get to know her better.

Ron was sitting next to Harry, but instead of talking to his best friend who at the moment instead of eating was pushing his food around on his plate; he was talking to Ginny and Trisha. "So Miss Trisha." Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother which made Trisha laugh. Ron ignored it and continued. "How do you like being a prefect? I feel bad for you having to room with that troll Calinsto." Trisha nodded and Ginny glanced over at Anthony then at her own roomie Greg.

Over at the Slytherin the talk was about the same. Blaise was sitting with Pansy and Draco. No one seemed to be listening to the other. Everything that was said between the three was a jumble of words. "Golden Boy is actually kind of cute." "That Weasley chick is hot, and so is the mudblood." "Why the hell is my stomach turning whenever I look at Granger?" All three were talking randomly and yet if they had heard each other things would have been so smooth.

A little ways down Greg and Anthony were deep in conversation. "I can't wait to torture the little girl who I am sharing a dorm with. She's going to be crying for her mommy before the week is up." Anthony laughed and Greg high-fived the younger boy. "I just can't wait to see Weasley take that skirt of hers off." Anthony blinked at Greg and pretended to gag. "Oh man that's nasty, that blood traitor." Greg put his hand up to silence him. "Shut up, she is hot; I don't care if she's a Gryffindor, that girl got fine."

Millicent was sitting with her good friend Daphne. The two were talking. Well Daphne was talking and twirling her hair around her pinky finger. And Millicent was making sounds that sounded like a pig grunting. "Do you really have to live with those annoying prats?" Daphne sighed and glared over towards the Gryffindor table. "Of all the houses, you had to be put with them. I feel for you Millie."

Bethany and Deana unlike the others were extremely content to just sit and eat their meals. Deana grabbed a roll and started to put a thin layer of butter on it. She glanced at her friend Vicki and stuck her tongue out. Vicki did the same and then Bethany joined in. All three girls just sat there giggling and nibbling on their food.

Finally the feast was over. Dumbledore stood up once more and smiled at the students. "This has been one fine meal." The students all cheered with their agreement. Everyone had to admit the food was as delicious as it had ever been. "Now I think it is time you all scurry off to bed. Classes start in the morning." He waved his hand and the students all stood up and began to make their way out of the Great Hall.

Hermione was the first to reach the portrait she looked up at the Bride and Groom. She noted the fact the bride was a brunette and the groom a blonde. She shook her head not really making much sense of it yet, and stepped into the common room. She stood just inside the portrait her mouth hanging open. She was to amazed by the beauty of the room she didn't hear someone walk in behind her.

Draco walked into the common room and blinked. It was pretty nice considering it had Gryffindor colors in it. He noticed the brunette girl standing in front of him. He felt that weird feeling in his stomach again and groaned. This time it was no doubt it was because of Hermione. She had actually begun to look really good. Better then she had looked at the Yule Ball even, and that night he hadn't even been able to say anything bad to her.

A sound pulled her mind out of the state it was in and made her turn. She was face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What do you want ferret?" She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. But there was the anger lacking in her glare. Usually the glare was full of years of hatred. But today she couldn't muster all that's anger.

"Well I was hoping to make it to my room without having to talk to you, you filthy mud…muggleborn." What the hell! Draco's mind was screaming. Why wasn't he able to call her a mudblood. He'd done it for 6 year prior to this. It wasn't fair! He didn't like this, why couldn't she just be bushy, know-it-all, goody good Granger.

Hermione blinked and moved out of his way watching him stomp away. What was that all about. Muggleborn… "But he…" She stopped talking to herself and sat down on one of the golden couches and pulled a silver pillow on to her lap and hugged it close to her.

Draco was heading up the stairs to his and Hermione's room when he turned his head slightly and glanced at her. For some reason she looked really sad. She had a pillow in her lap and was curled up. This time it wasn't his stomach that did a flip it was his heart. Seeing this beautiful girl looking so upset made him sad. He wondered what could make the perfect Hermione Granger upset.

**A/N: I know it's not one of my best chapters but this writers block is realllllly bad. So please forgive me. I love you all! And I am so sorry for the late postage. And for some reason the lines aren't working for me so....Yeah Sorry**


End file.
